Amor Hundido - Escapando Del Titanic
by KoganjarlosISLOVE
Summary: Kendall le da el mejor regalo a Logan , le da un pasaje de primera clase a Logan en el Titanic ,etos se enamoran en el barco ¿ que pasara si un iceberg daña esta nueva relación ?
1. Chapter 1

Escapando del titanic

Hola ! Eh decidido hacer esta historia kogan con relación con el titanic, esta historia no tiene que ver con la película pero obvio va a tener escenas como en la película, (sólo imaginen que ellos vivían en esa época LOL)

Disfruten ...!

Kendall y Logan habían sido amigos de por vida , de cumpleaños Kendall decide llevar a Logan de regreso a Estados Unidos en barco, más bien en el legendario Titanic , James ,Carlos ,Kendall y Logan habían estado en el Reino Unido paseando por un mes , con cuatro días faltantes deciden ir a Southampton (Inglaterra )

Mientras James y Carlos habían sido novios durante 9 meses y decidieron ir a Hawaii después de ir a Estados Unidos y descansar

-Kendall gracias por este viaje pero enserio , no es muy caro ?-dijo Logan con sinceridad pero aún feliz con su regalo

-pues sí , pero lo mereces además la empresa de mi madre gana mucho y podríamos viajar en otro viaje! - dijo un feliz Kendall sin saber que este barco desaparecería

Ok muchas gracias - dijo un feliz Logan y lo abrazo

De nada - exclamo Kendall correspondiendo el abrazo

El barco saldría al día siguiente así que todos se fueron a su hotel , James y Carlos se irían en cinco días pero Logan y Kendall mañana

_Dos horas después _

-tengo hambreeeeeee! - exclamo un hambriento Carlos

-yo igual- dijo James abrazando su estómago

Vamos una pizza comer? Suger-Kendall Sonriendo

- ¡SI! - exclamaron los otros tres felices

-VAMOS ... - Kendall DIJO parándose

Caminaron hasta llegar a la pizzería más cercana ...después de comer y pagar se fueron para ir a su hotel y dormir

_fin de primera parte_

BUENO este inicio es corto , pero sólo por ser la introducción ya los días en el barco serán largos y por días con sus tiempos gracias por leer

DEJA COMENTARIOS ! gracias

Adiós hasta la próxima

-Amor Hundido-


	2. Titanic día 1 - El comienzo

Titanic - día 1

Kendall y Logan ya se habían despedido de sus amigos en su hotel , estos dos partieron hacia el muelle de Southampton perteneciente a la wite star line ( empresa del titanic u otros ) llegaron al muelle y se podía ver un millón de personas embarcando el barco , una larga fila para entrar pero al estar adentro y contemplar su lujoso interior se sintieron en un paraíso móvil

- Kendall muchaaaass gracias enserio -dijo logan sonriendo

-de nada , loguie - dijo kendall sonriendo mientras logan se sonrojaba por el apodo

A Kendall y Logan se les asignó una habitación muy linda y limpia y empezaron a organizar todos sus objetos preciados hay , cuando terminaron subieron a cubierta , como todo barco nuevo saliendo , se despedían de todos los que aún estaban en tierra , aunque no los conociera

ADIÓS ! NOS VEMOS PRONTO ! - gritaban todos felices incluyendo a Carlos y James que estaban en tierra con los demás mientras se despedían del barco , y por su felicidad lograron vera kendall y a Logan

ADIOSSS! - dup. exclamaba kendall y Logan desde el barco

_ capitán _

-Capitán hemos embarcado todo - dijo el teniente

-Esta bien , preparen para partir - dijo el capitán , Edward Jhon Smith al mando del Titanic

El teniente y otros tripulante asintieron con la cabeza y se fueron a organizar la partida

Kendall POV ¶

Me sentía feliz de estar en el barco y pasar tiempo con Logan , aún no se veo a Logan de un modo diferente es caótico , el es demasiado lindo y tierno pero no se sí me gusta o sólo es capricho de mi mente

(Sonido de las chimeneas expulsando vapor)

-al parecer ya saldremos- dijo Logan muy contentó

-si! - dijo Kendall emocionado

NARRADOR POV ¶

Y ahora empezaran las hélices a girar en la popa y el barco se empieza a mover mientras se empieza a ir de Southampton y todo el mundo grita y anima con sus sombreros

Kendall POV ¶

El barco se empezó a mover y cada vez iba más rápido mire a Logan muy feliz y sonreí

-vamos Logan , vamos adentro - dijo Kendall empujando

- esta bien - dijo Logan caminando en dirección hacia Kendall

Entraron en el barco y vieron lo más hermoso del Titanic la escarlata

-wow que hermoso - dijo Logan asombrado y boquiabierto

- si - dijo Kendall sonriendo y viendo la figura la final de la primera escalera

Vamos - dijo Logan , Kendall asintió y empezó a bajar como lo decía Kendall

Empezaron a bajar por la escalera , sólo tenían que bajar 2 pisos al llegar fueron hasta su habitación que no fue fácil ya que había millones de habitaciones entraron y Logan al ver por la ventana vio que el puerto se veía a lo lejos lejos

-wow el barco es rápido -dijo Logan feliz y sonriendo

Kendall solo asintió

- oye bajamos a comer. ?- dijo Kendall y Logan asintió ambos se levantaron y salieron hacia el bufet del comedor ,

-wow caviar no sabía que tenían - dijo Logan sonriendo y contentó le gustaba mucho

-¿ te gusta mucho ?!,-dijo Kendall sonriendo y riendo

-si- dijo Logan que por alguna razón se sonrojó y Kendall solo río

Comieron y al ver era de tarde , ellos no sabían que hacer sólo caminaban por el barco

Oye Logan , quieres conocer más el mar -opino y pregunto Kendall mirando hacia Logan que asintió , subieron por la gran escarlata del Barco hacia pro

Caminaron por la proa hasta llegar a mitad de camino

- ehhhhhh , Kendall en verdad es seguro y legal , - pregunto Logan asustado y con una ceja levantada

- hay loguie - dijo Kendall riendo y Logan se sonrojó y bajo su cabeza para que Kendall no lo notara

Ven...-dijo Kendall e hizo que Logan se montará en la parte superior de proa luego para llegar a la barandilla subir por ella y mirar agarrando de la gruesa cuerda que tenía para sujetar la gran torre por donde los vigías miraban por algún problema o algo

Se montaron y miraron hacia el mar viendo como el agua se movía por la fuerza del barco y se desplazaba de un lugar a otro

-wow me siento increíble - dijo Logan para luego ver unos delfines que salían hacia superficie

Genial - dijo Kendall mirando fijamente

Transcurridos unos 10 minutos Logan y Kendall decidieron ir a comer , charlar y jugar hasta su hora de dormir

(HORA 11:47 PM)

Vamos Kendall tengo sueño - dijo Logan bostezando y empujando a Kendall , Logan , al bostezar se lo transmitió a kendall que también bostezó

Kendall después de un rato asintió y camino con logan hacia su camarote , después al llegar habrieron la puerta y se fueron a la cama por separado

Logan se recostado y sonrió

-buenas noches loguie- dijo Kendall ya durmiéndose

-buenas noches kenny - dijo Logan arropando sé y durmiéndose por completo mañana sería otro día

_**Como les parece esta historia ? **_

_**Que seguirá después ? **_

_**Por favor dejar reviews please ! Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima**_


End file.
